Vegeta y Bulma: 7 años
by ella123456
Summary: Tras vencer a Cell,la paz vuelve a la tierra,aunque no para todos. Vegeta humillado, y ante la muerte de su mayor rival decide no volver a pelear.Por otro lado tendrá que hacer frente a la nueva situación con Bulma y con su hijo Trunks.¿Qué paso en esos 7 años?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:El inicio de la caída.

Bulma abrió los ojos. Era todavía temprano pero había algo que no le dejaba dormir. Se llevó las manos al cuello, eso era lo que no le dejaba dormir. Donde la noche anterior el sayan la había marcado le ardía intensamente. Observó a su lado. Su compañero todavía dormía. Era raro que no se hubiese despertado para ir a la cámara de gravedad, aunque quizás tras la derrota de Célula y la muerte de Goku, había decidido darse un descanso. Su estómago se le encogió al volver a recordar que Goku estaba muerto y no iba a regresar...

Observó el cuello de Vegeta mientras éste dormía. Tenía dos marquitas pequeñas que sólo se apreciaban si uno se fijaba mucho, pero no parecía estar irritado ni molestarle. Quizás ella sólo tuviese dos pequeñas marcas a pesar de la quemazón que sentía. Decidió ir al espejo del baño para comprobarlo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver lo que llevaba en el cuello. Se notaban perfectamente las dos marcas de dientes de Vegeta, pero esque además toda la zona de alrededor estaba fuertemente enrojecida. Ahora entendía porqué le ardía tanto, seguramente a su compañero ni le hiciese cosquillas lo que llevaba en el cuello.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, hoy era el último día de Trunks antes de volver al futuro. Aquello le apenaba, ya que sentía que iba a perder un hijo cuando el pelilila se marchase. Decidó que se levantaría, dudaba que pudiese seguir durmiendo, y aunque la idea de quedarse con Vegeta en la cama era tentadora, disponían de toda la vida para ello- Se metió al baño, se dió una ducha y se vistió. Decidió que se pondría un pañuelo en el cuello, no podía ir con eso al aire.

Tras salir de la ducha ya vestida y preparada para desayunar, vió que Vegeta continuaba en la cama. Le pareció extraño porque siempre se solía despertar muy temprano, y con cualquier ruido. Se acercó al sayan y lo observó mientras dormía. Pero para su sorpresa y con los ojos cerrados el príncipe le habló, sin apenas cambiar de postura.-¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa?.-

Las mejillas de la cientifica se tiñeron de rojo.-Yo... me voy a desayunar.- Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Fue al cuarto del bebé, que seguía durmiendo. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina. Allí estaba su homólogo del futuro desayunando.

-Buenos días madre.- Dijo el joven.

-Buenos días Trunks.- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa melancólica. Iba a echar mucho de menos a ese muchacho. Trunks del futuro ayudó a su madre con el desayuno de su pequeño homólogo, y aprovechando que Bulma se había sentado y estaba dando de desayunar al bebé habló.

-He sentido el ki de mi padre...-

-Tu padre volvió. No debes preocuparte por él.- Respondió la peliazul.

Pero Trunks había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Vegeta y sabía que algo no marchaba bien con él. Le había hecho Yamcha un resumen de lo que había sucedido, y conociendo a Vegeta como había llegado a conocerlo, era imposible que estuviese bien.

Bulma vió la cara de desconcierto de Trunks,y ella misma aunque hubiese dicho eso para tranquilizar a su hijo, sabía que algo no iba bien. No podía explicarlo, era una sensación que tenía por dentro, un sentimiento extraño que no había experimentado nunca.

Tras desayunar Bulma y Trunks comenzaron con los preparativos de la despedida. Harían una merienda en el jardín. Pasaban las horas y Trunks seguía sintiendo el ki de su padre en el dormitorio. Su padre nunca dormía tanto ni permanecía tanto tiempo sin entrenar, lo tenía en sus genes,él mismo lo notaba dentro de sí mismo, fruto de la herencia que Vegeta le había dejado.

La peliazul intentaba pensar en otras cosas, incluso intentaba pensar de manera racional para tranquilizarse. Vegeta no había bajado a ayudarles porque siempre iba a lo suyo. Seguro que cuando estuviese la fiesta y toda la comida, aparecería detrás de un árbol comiendo en solitario. Pero a pesar de tener esos pensamientos algo por dentro la dejaba intranquila, como si supiese que algo había mal en Vegeta.

El sayan se encontraba en el dormitorio tumbado en la cama. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en el techo. No es así como se imaginaba que iban a ser las cosas tras vencer a célula. Para empezar, el debería haber sido el que iba a vencer a Célula, y no el mocoso de Goku. Un niño de 11 años había derrotado una amenaza contra la que él mismo no había podido... Y Goku... ese bastardo. Le había quitado lo que era suyo, la posibilidad de ganarle. Porque Vegeta estaba seguro que si se hubiesen enfrentado le hubiese ganado.Y estaría en el mismo lugar... en el otro mundo,pero por su propia mano.

Estuvo todo el día allí tumbado en la cama perdiéndose y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Su estómago rugía, pero comer era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Bulma estaba en la puerta. La observó sin decir nada. Traía una bandeja con comida. La dejó al lado de la mesa, y antes de marcharse por la puerta se volvió y habló:- Deberías comer algo.-

La humana había conseguido por un momento que saliese de la nube de pensamientos negros en la que se estaba ahogando. Vió la bandeja situada en la mesilla, le había puesto su comida favorita, y había un bote de salsa barbacoa.-``No me merezco esto.-´´ Pensó.-``No me merezco que me traigan la comida en bandeja. Ni siquiera merezco que esa humana tenga esos sentimientos por mi.-´´ Y esque Vegeta cuando marcó a Bulma,sintió lo que ella sentía por él. -``Y ella sentiría lo que yo siento por ella.-´´ Pensó avergonzado.Él no había hablado nunca con nadie de las uniones sayan,sabía lo básico sobre aquello, y no tenía a nadie para preguntarle como era esa unión exactamente. No se imaginaba que realmente eso les iba a dar una conexión tan profunda.

La idea de dejarse morir de hambre estaba presente, pero por otro lado Bulma y su madre no se lo iban a permitir. Y ya se sentía suficientemente patético como para morir de esa manera tan degradante. Así que tomó lo que había en la bandeja y comenzó a comer, sin pensar en nada más. Cuando terminó de comer, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, y a sumirse en la bola negra de pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

-Bulma, apenas has probado bocado.- Dijo Bunny a su hija, que si estaba alimentándose era por su hijo del futuro. No quería que volviese a su linea temporal con un mal sabor de boca.

-Estoy reservándome para la merienda de esta tarde.-Dijo la científica mirando con una sonrisa hacia su hijo del futuro. En realidad había decidido hacer merienda de despedida y no comida para poder disfrutar un poco más de su hijo. Estaba segura de que conseguiría vencer a los androides en su futuro, pero lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

-Estoy deseando volver a ver a todos antes de marcharme.- Dijo Trunks devolviéndole la sonrisa a su madre. Iba a echar mucho de menos el pasado, pero también tenía ganas de volver a ver a su madre, y contarle todas las aventuras que había vivido... y poder hablarle de su padre, sabía que le haría mucha ilusión a su madre.

Vegeta seguía sumergido en su oscuro mundo, cuando a pesar de su ensimismamiento notó un ki en la corporación que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Después de tanto tiempo por fin empiezo mi tercer fic dentro de la trilogía, donde se narrarán los 7 años que pasaron desde la saga cell hasta la de boo.Sé que existen muchísimos fics sobre el tema, por lo que voy a narrar lo que yo creo que ocurrió en ese periodo de tiempo, y puede que utilice también algunas de las películas que están dentro de esa época.**_

 _ **No se muy bien cada cuanto podré actualizar, pero aunque tarde milenios no voy a dejar colgado este fic y estoy decidida a continuarlo.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Adiós, chico del futuro.

Ese ki... ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahi?¿Acaso había ido para reirse de él?.Se levantó como pudo y se fue a darse una ducha. Vió su uniforme de combate...ni siquiera se merecía llevarlo puesto. Se puso ropa terrícola y fue hacía donde procedía el ki.

Allí estaba ese estúpido, sentado en su sofá, con su mujer y sus dos hijos, el actual y el del futuro. Todos se volvieron hacia Vegeta. Yamcha sólo esperaba que no armase ningún numerito. Él sólo había ido allí para despedir al chico del futuro. Aunque lo cierto es que el hombre de la cicatriz se decepcionó cuando sintió el ki de Vegeta en la corporación, por una parte esperaba que hubiese robado una de las naves y se hubiese ido de alli para siempre.

Yamcha sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada que le dió el sayan, una mirada oscura llena de odio. Pero para sorpresa de todos el sayan no dijo nada y se fue directamente a la cocina. Bulma se levantó y fue detrás.

-Esta tarde vamos a hacer una merienda para despedir a Trunks. Se va hoy.-

-Tiene que vencer a los androides de su época.-Dijo Vegeta.

-No sé si lo volveremos a ver... me encantaría que estuvieras.Sólo hasta que se marche.-

-¿Quiénes van a venir exactamente?.-Preguntó el sayan.

-Yamcha...Krilin...Songoanda...-

Vegeta comenzó a apretar su puño, hasta el punto de hacerse sangre, podría lidiar con muchas cosas, pero ver a aquel chiquillo...

-¿Tiene que venir ese maldito mocoso?¿No ha tenido suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado?.-Las palabras de Vegeta destilaban rabia.

-En su linea temporal fue una persona muy importante para Trunks, el pobre chico ha perdido a su padre...-

-Goku es un soberano idiota. No merece la pena ni que lo lloren.-Dijo Vegeta dándo una dura mirada a Bulma.

-Solo te pido que estés presente para despedir a Trunks. Bastante ha sufrido el chico en su vida, y lo que le queda todavía...-

Vegeta se acercó hacia Bulma, y bajó el cuello de su jersey, viendo la marca.-¿Es normal que lleve la marca asi? A ti ni se te nota.-Preguntó la mujer.

El principe se llevó las manos hacia su propio cuello, y suavizó el gesto.-No lo sé.- Acarició con su pulgar la marca de Bulma.-Supongo que tu piel es más fina que la mía.-

Aquel contacto aliviaba el escozor que la peliazul sentía donde Vegeta la había marcado. Ella tomó la cara de Vegeta con sus manos. El príncipe no pudo evitar mirar discretamente hacia los lados, no podía permitir que nadie los viese así, pero se sentía tan agradable.

-Ayudaste en la batalla más de lo que tu mismo crees, lo sé...-

Vegeta acercó la cara hacia ella, hasta casi rozar su nariz con su mejilla.-¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?No estabas allí.-

-Porque ahora estoy unida a ti... y tú a mi, y lo sé.-Y la científica acercó sus labios hacia el sayan. Fue un beso lento, tierno, profundo. El timbre sonó de repente. y Vegeta se separó del beso.-No sé si podré soportar ver a ese chiquillo otra vez.- Y Vegeta hizo algo que se le daba muy bien. Salió por la ventana.

Cuando Bulma fue hacia el salón se encontró con Songoanda y Krilin. Vió que habían venido solos, sin Chichi... No se quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando aquella mujer. La científica abrazó a sus dos amigos.-Me alegro de veros chicos.-

Estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Songoanda por su madre, pero se contuvo. El chiquillo parecía estar animado y no quería estropearle aquello.

Salieron al jardín y comenzaron a preparar las cosas. Parecía todo como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que no estaba Goku, y Bulma no podía eliminar esa sensación de congoja que sentía.

-¿Por qué llevas un jersey de cuello alto?-Preguntó el hijo de Goku a Bulma.-Hace calor.-

La peliazul no supo muy bien que contestar, y se adelantó su madre que apareció por detrás.-¿No será un chupetón que te ha hecho el guapo de Vegeta?.- Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

-¿Un qué?.-Preguntó Songoanda.

La madre de Bulma le iba a explicar al pequeño lo que era un chupetón, pero Bulma la cortó.-Estoy algo resfriada y con dolor de garganta, eso es todo. No hagas caso a mi madre.- Y la científica cogió a Bunny del brazo y se la llevó.

-Krilin...¿Tú sabes que es un chupetón?.-Preguntó Songoanda cuando vió a su amigo.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?Anda ven a comer algo.-

Bulma estaba dando el biberón a Trunks cuando Yamcha se acercó a hablar con ella.-¿Cómo llevas lo de Goku?.-

-Yo... desde que conocemos las bolas de dragón he visto la muerte como algo que de alguna manera se puede solventar...al menos para nosotros. Pero jamás pensé que fuese a ser algo definitivo. Quiero decir Goku... nosotros... ¡Somos muy jóvenes!No esperaba perder a Goku tan pronto.-

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu.-Respondió el hombre de la cicatriz.-Me está costando mucho hacerme a la idea. Ha cambiado todo tanto en tres años...-

La peliazul no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era cierto que en esos tres años había habido cambios para todos. Ella había sido de las más afortunadas. Seguía viva, había tenido un hijo, y Vegeta no había muerto en esta linea temporal. Pero Yamcha había perdido su novia frente a un hombre que era un enemigo anteriormente.

-Sé que durante los últimos tiempos hemos perdido el contacto, pero no quiero que eso siga siendo así.-Respondió la científica.

Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos del lobo del desierto, que rápidamente fue cambiado por una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿No te parece bien lo que te he dicho?.- Preguntó Bulma al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo. Pero rápidamente comprendió que no era por lo que había dicho por lo que se había transformado la cara de Yamcha.

Vegeta había hecho acto de presencia y había ido a la mesa central a coger algo de comer.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bulma, contrastando con la mueca de Yamcha.

-¿Se va a quedar a vivir aqui?-Preguntó Yamcha mientras observaba al sayan. No se relacionaba con nadie, lo único que hacía era comer.

-Claro, este es su hogar.-

-Quiero decir, lo suyo era algo temporal, hasta que derrotase a los androides y a Goku. Aunque no haya sido por su mano,Goku está muerto, y los androides han sido vencidos. ¿No debería irse a ser el emperador del universo o algo asi?.-

Bulma no podía explicar porqué, pero sabía que ese plan en la mente de Vegeta había cambiado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Esa era su idea cuando llegó a la tierra, las cosas han cambiado. Ahora es un padre de familia.- La cientifica no podía evitar mirar a Vegeta con cara de idiota.

-Sinceramente, no creo que Vegeta encaje en la idea de un padre de familia. Los sayans no estan hechos para esas cosas, solo mira a Goku. Y que conste que no pretendo compararlos.-

-Sé que no es un padre al estilo tradicional, pero estará para Trunks.-

Yamcha no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo con cara de disgusto.

-Quiero que tu también formes parte de nuestra vida. Sabes que puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras.-Dijo la peliazul.

El biberón de Trunks se acabó, y éste comenzó a llorar.-¡Como comen los sayans!.- Exclamó Bulma. Y se fué dentro de la casa a buscar algo para comer para su pequeño.

Vegeta observó como su mujer entraba en casa con Trunks que no paraba de llorar. Y vió que venía de hablar con Yamcha. ¿Le habría contado a Bulma algo de la batalla? Bastante humillado se sentía ya, como para que esa sabandija lo humillase más. Bebió un trago de su cerveza, cuando a su lado oyó una lata abrirse. Yamcha había osado situarse a su lado.

Lo ignoró, pero el hombre de la cicatriz le habló:-Espero que valores y cuides bien lo que tienes.-

-Cierra la boca.- Respondió el sayan, dando otro largo trago a su cerveza.

-No entiendo aún el porqué, pero ella te quiere. No lo estropees.-

La idea de darle un puñetazo al hombre de la cicatriz fue muy tentadora, pero no sentía deseos de afrontar las consecuencias de aquello,no merecía la pena.

Acabó su cerveza de un trago y entró a la casa para coger otra.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Me he vuelto a ver el capitulo donde se despiden de Trunks, y la verdad que solo se ve a Yamcha, Krilin,Songoanda, los padres de Bulma y Bulma y Vegeta. Me imagino que Chichi no tendría muchas ganas de ir a ver a los responsables de que Goku no esté con ellos.**_

 _ **Si os fijais, en dragon ball z después de lo de los androides, Bulma casi siempre lleva un pañuelo o un jersey de cuello alto, vamos que suele salir con el cuello tapado, asi que he decidido que sea para tapar la marca.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, y muchas gracias atodos los que me leéis y a los que dejáis comentarios!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Hasta pronto.

Yamcha se quedó pensativo mientras veía a Vegeta alejarse. Sabía que se había jugado que el sayan le partiese la cara. Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había dicho eso. Quizás era la adrenalina por todo lo hablado con Bulma antes, quizás en realidad si quería que Vegeta le hubiese estrellado un puño en su cara. Ese sujeto había salido muy bien parado de aquella situación. Célula no lo había matado, había conseguido engatusar a Bulma y tenía un hijo que para ser él el padre, era un chico increible.

Aquello no era justo. Él había perdido a Goku, había perdido a Bulma. Estaba solo, sin hijos...y si Vegeta quería hacer alguna barbaridad no tenía a nadie que lo parase. Tal vez Songoanda... pero si quería irse a ser el emperador del universo nada se lo impedía. ¿Porqué diablos se quedaba?

-Animate Yamcha.-Dijo Krilin.-Cambia esa cara.-

-Estoy mal por la muerte de Goku, eso es todo.-

Krilin sabía que aunque la muerte de Goku había afectado a todos, no era sólo por eso por lo que tenía su amigo esa cara tan larga.

-Ojalá no hubiese tomado esa decisión. Oye Yam... ¿Dónde crees que se habrán ido los androides?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero mientras no hagan daños, por mi pueden estar bien lejos.- Respondió el hombre de la cicatriz.

-Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Krilin bajando la mirada.

Dentro de la casa Bulma daba el biberón a Trunks, que bebía vigorosamente. Desde que había tenido a su hijo, Bulma entendía los problemas económicos de Chichi para mantener a esos dos sayans. Cuando Trunks fuese mayor seguramente comiese cantidades industriales de comida, al igual que su padre. Otra vez notó el escozor, e instintivamente se llevó su mano a la marca. Casi había sido peor ponerse el jersey de cuello alto. En contacto con la tela, la marca cada vez le escocía más.

Cuando Vegeta entró en la cocina, se encontró a su mujer tocándose la marca de su cuello.

-Que delicada eres.-

La peliazul volvió sus ojos hacia donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz.

-Vegeta, tan sigiloso como siempre.-

-Si no estuvieses tan ocupada con esos ridiculos pensamientos me hubieses sentido al entrar.-Dijo el guerrero, refiriéndose a los sentimientos de su humana por la muerte de Goku. Aunque sin saberlo, estaban mezclados con los suyos propios,con la impotencia y la rabia de no haber podido enfrentarse a él. Ambos iban alimentando esos sentimientos que iban haciendo una pelota y provocaban daño en ellos.

-¿Ahora vas a espiar mi mente?.-Preguntó la peliazul sin dejar de dar el biberón a su hijo.

-No funciona así, pero no me hace falta.-

Bulma continuó dando el biberón a Trunks, y Vegeta volvió a hablar.

-Encargate de que la sabandija no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra.-

-¿Yamcha?.-

Vegeta sonrió, aunque su mujer defendiese a su amigo, cuando lo llamaba sabandija ambos sabían de quien estaban hablando.

-El mismo.-

-Me extraña que él quiera dirigirte la palabra. ¿No te habrá dicho nada malo no?.-

-El hecho de que su boca dirija palabras hacia mi ya es ofensivo. Si vuelve a hacerlo no respondo.- Respondió serio Vegeta.

-Está bien. Te agradezco tu autocontrol- Dijo Bulma de forma irónica. En el fondo sabía que de la boca de Vegeta salían muchas amenazas, pero luego no las cumplía. Perro ladrador...

El sayan cogió otra cerveza de la nevera y salió nuevamente al jardín. Se puso detrás de un árbol a bebérsela tranquilamente, así no tentaba a la suerte de que la sabandija o alguno de los estúpidos amigos de su mujer le dirigiesen la palabra. En el fondo sabía que solo era por una persona por la que no había dado un puñetazo a Yamcha, y esa era Bulma. Seguro que a Nappa y Radizt les hubiera divertido que lo que no había conseguido nadie lo había conseguido una mujer con un nivel de pelea de risa.

Si, un nivel de pelea de risa pero una inteligencia que ya hubiese querido tener Frezer en su imperio, con la cual contrarrestaba su falta de fuerza física. Valiente, aventurera, agresiva, con la cual ningún dia era igual a otro...

En fin, que más daba lo que hubiesen pensado Nappa o Radizt, ambos estaban muertos.

Observó a lo lejos a su hijo. Siempre le decían que su pequeño hijo era clavado a él, aunque él nunca lo había creido. Pero cuando veía a su hijo ya crecido, los rasgos de su cara eran idénticos. Sobre todo su mirada. Bulma siempre decía que Trunks había heredado su fea mirada, pero no era hasta que había reparado en Trunks del futuro, cuando se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. La mirada de Trunks a pesar de ser de color azul, era idéntica a la suya. Él nunca le había tomado cariño a nadie, pero sin embargo la muerte de aquel chico le había desgarrado por dentro. Si el Doctor Gero hubiese matado a Bulma y Trunks no se lo habría perdonado en la vida. Y de repente comenzó a sentirse muy estúpido.

Songoanda comía pastelillos en silencio. A su lado Trunks y Krilin hablaban. Se alegraba de que Bulma le hubiese dicho a Krilin que el karaoke estaba estropeado. Estaba seguro de que era mentira, pero era una mentira necesaria para preservar los oidos de todos. Por un momento se sintió observado, como si estuviese siendo atravesado por algo... o alguien...

Y entonces vio que Vegeta desde la distancia no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sólo aguantó la mirada de sus ojos negros un instante, después tuvo que bajar la mirada. Aquel sayan le estaba atravesando con la mirada como si de una ráfaga de ki se tratara. Se imaginaba que no le había hecho ninguna gracia no ser el que había derrotado a Célula, y verse superado por un niño de su edad. Aunque era perfectamente consciente que sin el padre de Trunks jamás hubiese podido conseguirlo, y en realidad nadie lo había valorado ni se lo había tenido en cuenta. Él incluso se había rebajado a pedirle perdón... eso para aquel guerrero tenía que haber supuesto toda una humillación. Songoanda no había visto una mirada tan oscura en Vegeta jamás.

-¿Que te pasa?.- Le preguntó Bulma al joven, que no podía despegar la vista del suelo.

-No... nada.- Dijo el pequeño, levantando timidamente la cabeza para mirar a la anfitriona.

La peliazul miró hacia el árbol donde estaba Vegeta, y lo vio atravesando al hijo de Goku con una mirada de odio.

-No le hagas caso, no te va a hacer nada.-

-No pasa nada en serio.- Dijo el pequeño sayan cogiendo otro pastelillo de la fuente para disimular.

-Además.- Intervino Krilin.- Eres mucho más fuerte que él, si algún día quiere destruir la tierra tu le pararás los pies.-

Aquello hizo que el muchacho aún se pusiese más nervioso.

-¡Krilin!.- Gritó Bulma a su amigo.

-Era broma, era broma.-

Trunks del futuro no pudo evitar reir, lejos de tomárselo a mal. Sabía que su padre si hubiese querido destruir la tierra lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo. Lo de esperar a los androides solo fue una excusa.

Tras pasar algo parecido a una velada ``agradable´´ dados los acontecimientos, llegó el momento que todos querían retrasar, incluso el propio Trunks. Llegaba el momento de partir.

Bulma se acercó a su hijo del futuro y le dió un cálido abrazo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.-Trunks sé que acabarás con esos malditos androides.-

El joven miró a su madre a los ojos.-Te lo prometo, y cuando eso ocurra volveré para contároslo.-

Aquello dió esperanza a Bulma, que de esa manera volvería a ver a aquel muchacho. Pero no solo a la cientifica, Vegeta desde lejos lo escuchó, y no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho al pensar que aquel joven iba a volver.

El pelilila se fue despidiendo de todos, y finalmente buscó con la mirada al que más le apenaba dejar atrás, aquel al que llevaba toda su vida queriendo conocer, y el que le había sorprendido de maneras que ni se imaginaba. Aquel por el que tantas veces había preguntado cuando era niño, al que había idolatrado, y que no había resultado ser el héroe que esperaba, sino algo mucho mejor.

Tuvo ganas de llorar al verlo, allí parado en el árbol, mirandolo fijamente. Pero sabía que eso era cosa de débiles, él era fuerte, era el hijo de Vegeta, e iba a volver. Para su sorpresa su padre le hizo una señal con los dos dedos, y por su mirada y la serenidad de su rostro entendió que era su manera de despedirse. El muchacho sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Finalmente el momento llegó, se subió en la máquina del tiempo y regresó a su linea temporal, donde su madre le esperaba con ansias.

Cuando su hijo se marchó, Vegeta no aguantó más y se fue volando de la corporación.

Songoanda lo observó alejarse. Quizás había llegado el momento, y Vegeta tan solo había esperado a que se marchase su hijo del futuro. ¿Qué pretendería? ¿Se iría de la tierra para siempre?

 _ **Hola! En este capítulo Trunks vuelve a su linea temporal. No me acuerdo donde vi exactamente que decía que regresaría tras vencer a los androides, de hecho recuerdo un capítulo donde Trunks vuelve, a parte de todas las peliculas donde Trunks del futuro aparece...**_

 _ **Me sorprende en uno de los capitulos de la saga de Boo, cuando Songoanda vuelve a ver a Vegeta, se sorprende de que siga en la tierra. En primer lugar, los guerreros z pueden sentir el ki, un ki tan poderoso como el de Vegeta tenía que sentirse. Por otro lado, Trunks es el mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño, ¿ me estás diciendo que Goten y Trunks practicamente se han criado juntos y Songoanda no sabe que Vegeta sigue alli con ellos? Ya no voy a tratar el tema de que lleven realmente 7 años sin verse porque eso es algo que hemos visto en todo dragon ball z. Goku ni avisó cuando nació Songoanda...**_

 _ **Por otro lado no entiendo mucho de la cultura japonesa. El simbolo que le hace Vegeta a Trunks no se si es un signo que realizan los japoneses, o en la serie lo ponen como un simbolo de los sayans... El tema es que Vegeta sin perder su orgullo, se despide de su hijo, y por la cara que pone Trunks, es muy importante para él.**_

 _ **En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto, y como siempre dar gracias a todos los que leéis mis fics y animaros a dejar comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:¿Por qué no entrenas?

Cuando finalmente todos abandonaron la corporación, un sentimiento de vacio inundó a Bulma. Se encontraba sola en el jardín, con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Era una sensación muy extraña, todo había acabado,se habían estado preparando desde hacia tres años para ese momento, y parecía que había sido ayer cuando llegó aquel muchacho del futuro.

Los androides al final estaban vivos, pero ya no suponían un peligro. Célula estaba muerto... y Goku también. Sabía que debería sentirse afortunada. Vegeta y Songoanda seguían vivos, es más, todos los guerreros z seguían vivos, todos menos uno.

Habían conseguido mucho más que en el tiempo de Trunks, donde sólo ellos dos vivían, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su amigo de toda la vida. Era tan egoista... estaba segura que no era Goku el que atraía los problemas. Siempre había enemigos que afrontar, y ahora si algún enemigo aparecía no estaba Goku para ayudarles. Era irónico pensar que el ser que un día quería destruir la tierra,Vegeta, ahora era el más poderoso para defenderla.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en el jardín con Trunks en brazos mirando hacia la nada, cuando salió su madre.

-Bulma cariño entra en casa, te prepararé un te.-

La peliazul miró a su madre, envidiaba esa manera que tenía de ver la vida. Nunca parecía preocupada, todo le venía bien. No dijo nada y la siguió, no sonaba mal la idea de un té caliente.

La científica bebió un sorbo de té.

-¿Cómo lo haces?.- Fué lo único que atinó a preguntar Bulma a su madre, que se movía de un lado a otro haciendo cosas por la cocina.

-¿Cómo hago el qué?.-

-Esto, lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Estar como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguir con tu vida.-

Bunny sonrió a su hija.

-Intento enfocarme siempre en la parte positiva de las cosas.-

-Esto no tiene parte positiva.- Respondió Bulma.

\- Piensa en el otro futuro del que vino aquel muchacho. Todos están muertos. Sin embargo, aunque lamentablemente Goku está en el más allá, el resto están vivos y están bien¡Tienes al apuesto Vegeta contigo! Seguro que la Bulma del futuro daría cualquier cosa por haber tenido lo que tienes tu en este momento.-

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron como entendiendo algo que siempre había estado delante de ella. Se sentía terriblemente egoista ¿ Qué pensaría de ella su yo del futuro?¿O incluso Trunks del futuro?

-Además.- Añadió Bunny.-Tienes que pensar en tu hijo. Tu estado de ánimo influye en el de Trunks.-

Bulma miró hacia la trona donde estaba sentado su hijo, y se dió cuenta que aunque no lloraba estaba inquieto, estaba transmitiendo su estado a su hijo.

Tras tomarse la taza de té, Bulma salió al jardín con Trunks. Su madre tenía razón, no podía hundirse, tenía que sentirse muy afortunada de que las cosas se hubiesen solucionado de aquella manera. Dejó a Trunks que gatease en el suelo.

Su pequeño hijo se esforzaba por...¡levantarse!

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!¡Trunks quiere comenzar a andar!.-

Su madre salió inmediatamente, y pudo ver a su nieto intentando levantarse. Al poco salió su padre.

-¡Ánimo Trunks! Dijo el profesor Briefs.

Finalmente consiguió enderezarse y caminar unos pasos, cuando el joven semisayan sintió una presencia que nadie más percibía en aquel lugar,Vegeta había llegado volando, y observaba a su hijo desde la terraza.

El mocoso estaba comenzando a caminar.

Trunks se despistó y se cayó. Cuando Bulma intentó ayudarle, el pequeño rechazó la ayuda y se intentó levantar solo.

-Muy bien Trunks, puedes hacerlo tú solo.- Dijo Bulma, pensando que seguro que Vegeta hubiese reaccionado igual.

El sayan no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación al ver a su hijo caminando, e incluso sonrió sin darse cuenta, al ver como Trunks rechazaba la ayuda de su madre para levantarse.

``Me estoy volviendo un debilucho sentimental´´ pensó antes de meterse dentro de su habitación.

Por la noche tras bañar y acostar a Trunks, la peliazul fue a su habitación. Para su sorpresa Vegeta estaba alli dentro, tumbado en la cama.

-Vegeta, no me había dado cuenta que habías vuelto.-

El sayan pensó que si estuviese más alerta a sus sentidos que a todas las estupideces que llenaban su cabeza en esos momentos, lo hubiera sentido, habría sabido que estaba allí. Pero no dijo nada, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Observó con calma como su mujer se desnudaba, se ponía ese estúpido pijama que apenas cubría nada, y se metió en la cama con él.

-Buenas noches Vegeta.- Dijo la científica y dió la espalda a su marido. Pero para su sorpresa, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás y comenzaron a besar su cuello. Hicieron el amor con deseo, con desesperación,como si fuese la única forma de expresión para demostrar al otro lo que ambos sentían y ambos sabían.

Tras aquella sesión de sexo, ambos quedaron dormidos al instante.

Cuando Bulma abrió un ojo,la luz inundaba la habitación. Intentó levantarse, pero un brazo se lo impedía. Arqueó una ceja cuando volvió la cabeza y vio al sayan durmiendo todavía. ¿Qué hora sería?. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las 10.30 de la mañana. Era raro que Vegeta durmiera tanto, aunque el día anterior había sido de muchas emociones, y seguramente estuviese cansado. Se levantó y cuando fue a la habitación de Trunks se dió cuenta de que su hijo no estaba.

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó al comedor. Vegeta apenas había cambiado su posición en la cama. En la cocina se encontraba su madre con Trunks.

-¡Trunks!¡Aqui estás!.- Dijo Bulma dando un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño-

\- Era tarde y decidí dar de desayunar a Trunks, con todo lo que ha sucedido estos días, entiendo que necesitéis descansar.-

-Muchas gracias mamá, no se que haría sin ti.-

-Pues hablando de eso, tu padre y yo nos iremos de viaje de negocios mañana. Tendrás que apañartelas unos dias sin nosotros.-

Bulma no pudo ocultar su malestar.

-¡Mamá! Tengo muchísimo trabajo retrasado, no puedo hacer todo yo sola, necesito ayuda, y con Trunks tambien.-

-Pero no estás sola, tienes a Vegeta. Además, acabáis de pasar un duro trago, os vendrán bien estar unos días vosotros solos.-

Bulma desayunó y se fué a los laboratorios, pero no pudo evitar sentir un deje de preocupación por Vegeta. Sabía que algo no iba bien con él, y el escozor que sentía en su marca no paraba de recordárselo. Por otro lado pensó que tendría que ir a ver a Chichi. Sabía que esa mujer no podía ni verla, ni a ella ni a sus amigos, pero era la madre de Songoanda y había sido la esposa de Goku. Se sentía obligada a ir a verla y mostrarle su ayuda. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo porque imaginaba que la mujer no se lo iba a poner fácil. Es más, pensaba presentarse allí sin llamar antes por si acaso.

Vegeta se levantó a las 12 de la mañana,su estómago rugía, pero en lugar de ir a la cocina se dió una ducha, se puso ropa terrícola y se fue al jardín. Se sentó enfrente de la cámara de gravedad, ese sitio al que no pensaba volver a entrar jamás. Una bola de ki comenzó a formarse en su mano, la idea de destruirla cada vez estaba más presente, hasta que algo le golpeó en la espalda. Se volvió y allí estaba su hijo, que había chocado con él y había caido a su lado. En lugar de llorar el pequeño semisayan reía. La bola de ki desapareció al instante de la mano de Vegeta.

-¿Pero como has llegado hasta aqui, mocoso?.-

La madre de Bulma se acercó corriendo y cogió a su pequeño nieto.-Ahora que Trunks ha empezado a andar no para quieto.-

El sayan no respondió nada, de hecho no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo, que le miraba sin parar de reir.

-Me lo llevó para que puedas seguir con tu meditación, aunque a partir de mañana tendréis que vigilarlo Bulma y tú , nosotros nos iremos de viaje.-

A Vegeta no le dió tiempo de responder nada, Bunny se marchó dentro de la casa.

¿Meditación¿Viaje?Él no era un ama de cría para ir vigilando lo que su cachorro hacía. Aunque después de todo era un sayan, y los sayan aprendían a golpes. El Trunks del futuro sólo tenía a Bulma y era un gran guerrero.

Quizás no era mala idea que los padres de Bulma se marchasen unos días... estaban consintiendo demasiado a Trunks. Él mismo ya era una vergüenza para su raza, por lo menos Trunks tenía una oportunidad de no ser un fracasado como su padre.

A la hora de comer Bulma acudió a la cocina, fue más tarde de lo normal porque llevaba toda la mañana enfrascada en los proyectos que se habían paralizado temporalmente tras la llegada de los androides. Sus padres y el pequeño Trunks estaban acabando de comer.

-¿Vegeta ya ha comido?.- Preguntó la cientifica.

-Que va, está en el jardín, al lado de la cámara de gravedad. Imagino que habrá querido esperar a comer contigo.- Respondió Bunny.

-Mamá parece que estés hablando de otra persona. Voy a buscarlo.-

Bulma lo observó. Allí estaba él, de espaldas a ella, sentado en la hierba y mirando hacia la cámara de gravedad.¿Por qué no habrá entrado, porque no entrena?

-¿Qué quieres?.- Dijo el sayan sorprendiendo a Bulma.

-He venido a buscarte, es hora de comer.-

El guerrero se levantó sin decir nada y siguió a su mujer hasta la cocina. Sus padres y el bebé Trunks ya no estaban, sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Estaban comiendo en silencio, hasta que Bulma habló:

-He pensado nuevas mejoras para la cámara de gravedad. Había pensado...-

-No te molestes.-Interrumpió Vegeta.-No es necesario.-

Una punzada de dolor hizo que Bulma llevase su mano a la marca.

-¿Prefieres seguir entrenando como hasta ahora?- Vegeta rechazando mejoras para la cámara de gravedad... era algo que ella nunca había visto.

-No voy a volver a pelear, y por lo tanto no necesito entrenar.

Bulma comenzó a toser, casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne al oir lo que el sayan acababa de decirle. Sabía que algo no iba bien con Vegeta, pero esque desde que lo conocía algo no iba bien, no se imaginaba que era algo tan grave.

-Vegeta.. ¿Por qué...?-

-¡Porque no tiene ningún sentido!¡Demonios!¡El estúpido de Goku está muerto!¡Jamás tendré mi enfrentamiento! Todo lo que entrené durante tres años no ha servido...¡no ha servido absolutamente para nada!.- EL guerrero sin darse cuenta se había levantado de la silla, cegado por la ira. Ni siquiera dejó contestar a la peliazul. Se levantó y se marchó de cocina . Se sentía furioso y frustrado y no quería pagarlo con ella.

La cientifica tenía sus ojos celestes muy abiertos mirando hacia la puerta por la que Vegeta había salido, intentó levantarse, pues había perdido el poco apetito que tenía, pero entonces otra punzada de dolor en su cuello, está vez mucho más intensa que la anterior. No pudo evitar doblarse del dolor.

Tras unos minutos que a Bulma se le hicieron eternos, la marca dejó de doler, y simplemente sentía un escozor. Recogió como pudo la cocina, y pasó toda la tarde encerrada en el laboratorio.

Por la noche Bulma llegó tarde a su habitación, no había acudido ni siquiera a cenar. Había hablado con su madre por el intercomunicador, y ésta era la que había dado de cenar y acostado a Trunks.

Cuando entró allí estaba él, dormido. Se cambió y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda a Vegeta, y cayendo dormida rápidamente. De madrugada unas caricias la despertaron, era Vegeta que acariciaba su brazo y besaba su cuello. Aunque estaba preocupada y algo enfadada no pudo resistirse, y volvieron a hacer el amor con desesperación y deseo.

La alarma del despertador sonó, y Bulma la apagó de un golpe. Miró a su lado. Vegeta seguía allí durmiendo. La científica decidió que le daría unos días al sayan sin presionarlo. Quizás necesitaba unos dias de paz para recuperar su espíritu guerrero. Fue a la habitación de Trunks dispuesta a comenzar su día. Por la mañana llevaría al pequeño a los laboratorios y por la tarde iría a casa de Chichi.

 _ **Hola a todos! Me encanta la escena del final de la saga cell donde Trunks está aprendiendo a caminar, y no deja que le ayuden a levantarse. Me encanta ese Trunks y el de la saga Boo, y por supuesto el del futuro. Lo que no soporto es lo que hicieron con Trunks y Goten en el GT, donde no quieren pelear ni entrenar ¡ pero si de pequeños lo adoraban! Songoanda por ejemplo no le había gustado nunca pelear. Es verdad que el Trunks de la saga boo y del futuro son diferentes, porque el de boo creció con su padre, pero aún asi...**_

 _ **Es como lo que hicieron con Bra... por ser mujer es como si fuera humana al cien por cien... no parece ni sayan, espero que en super y con las nuevas sagas arreglen esto.**_

 _ **En fin en el siguiente capítulo veremos como reacciona Chichi. Esta claro que la culpa de que se fuera Goku al más allá sólo es de Goku, de nadie más, pero la madre de Songoanda no creo que lo vea asi...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero actualizar pronto, besos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:¿Nuevo torneo?

Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado. La oscuridad inundaba la habitación, y no recordaba haber tenido ninguna pesadilla. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver a su compañera. Bulma estaba ligeramente inquieta, seguramente estaría teniendo una pesadilla. Quizás era eso lo que le había despertado.

Él había perdido su planeta siendo muy joven, y todo lo que sabía de las uniones sayan era de oidas, no se imaginaba que eran tan profundas, o al menos en su caso lo era.

Posó su mano en el hombro de Bulma para que despertara, cada vez estaba más agitada, hasta que al final despertó abruptamente. La peliazul se incorporó, todavía respiraba agitadamente, ni siquiera se dió cuenta que Vegeta le observaba.

-¿Qué has soñado?.- Preguntó el príncipe, haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara.

-Yo...¿Puedes meterte en mi mente y ver mis sueños?.- Preguntó dudosa, ya que su sueño había sido con Goku.

-No digas estupideces, una cosa es estar unidos y otra leerte la mente. Además, si lo supiese no te lo preguntaría.-

-Tienes razón. He soñado con Goku.-

La expresión de Vegeta cambió considerablemente al escuchar eso.-¿Cómo que has soñado con ese clase baja?¿¡Pero qué?!-

-No te alteres y déjame terminar de hablar. He soñado que peleaba contra él y que me mataba.-

Vegeta se quedó muy serio. Ese sueño lo había tenido el varias veces, peleaba contra el sayan y éste le ganaba y lo mataba.

-No te preocupes, Goku está muerto, no puede hacerte nada.- Respondió Vegeta dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos para volver a dormirse.

Bulma se tumbó y abrazó a Vegeta por detrás, dispuesta a dormirse. Sabía que su compañero había dicho eso para ¿consolarla?¿tranquilizarla? Lo que contaba era la intención. Volvió a dormirse y no despertó hasta que escuchó a Trunks llorar por el comunicador.

Esta vez no se sorprendió al encontrarse a Vegeta todavía durmiendo. Esperaba que pasase pronto esa fase, no soportaba ver al príncipe así.

Tras el desayuno fue a su habitación para vestirse, y para su sorpresa Vegeta no estaba allí.Pensó que quizás estaría en la cámara de gravedad, pero cuando atravesó el salón se lo encontró sentando frente al televisor.

-Me voy a casa de Chichi.-

-¿No tienes trabajo en el laboratorio?.- Preguntó el sayan sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

-¿No tienes que entrenar?.-

-Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres ver a esa loca y a su cachorro clase baja ves.- Respondió Vegeta a la defensiva.

-Espero no volver tarde.- Dijo la científica antes de salir.

El príncipe continuó sentado ante aquel aparato,concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando el teléfono sonó. Vegeta trató de ignorarlo pero no paraba de sonar, asi que a regañadientes lo cogió. -¿Si?.-

-Hola soy Krilin,¿Está Bulma?.-

-No, no está, ha ido a ver a la loca de la mujer de Goku.-

-Vegeta supongo. ¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?.-

-Pues no, no lo sé.- Respondió el sayan.

-¿Le puedes decir que me llame cuando llegue?Es importante.-

-No soy ningún contestador automático.-

-Es sobre un torneo que ha organizado Mister Satán, es dentro de una semana. - Respondió Krilin.

-No me interesa. adiós.- Y Vegeta colgó. A él no le interesaba participar en un estúpido torneo, ¿ y porqué iba a interesarle a Bulma? Ella no podía pelear.

Songoanda se encontraba en casa estudiando, su madre era todavía más estricta si eso era posible con sus estudios, aunque por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse. De repente algo distrajo su atención, un ki familiar se acercaba, y el joven no pudo evitar sonreir.

Antes de que la nave aterrizarse, el hijo de Goku ya estaba alli fuera esperando.

-¡Hola Songoanda!.- Dijo Bulma de manera alegre.

El hijo de Goku se acercó alegremente, y acarició el fino pelo del pequeño Trunks, lo que hizo que este riera.

-¿Cómo estás Bulma?-

-Muy bien. Siento no haber venido a veros antes, he tenido mucho lío en los laboratorios.-

-No pasa nada, ven conmigo.-

Y Bulma siguió al pequeño Songoanda. Por una parte le daba seguridad que el hijo de Goku fuese con ella. No sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar Chichi al verla.

La viuda estaba en la cocina fregando unos platos, de espaldas a ellos.

-Mamá, mira quién ha venido a vernos.- Dijo el pequeño sayan.

Chichi se dió la vuelta, y al ver a Bulma con Trunks en brazos se le cayó el plato que estaba secando al suelo, haciendo que el bebé rompiese a llorar.

La peliazul intentó calmar a Trunks, que lloraba a todo pulmón.-Lo siento Chichi, se ha debido asustar con el ruido.-

-Yo recogeré mamá.- Dijo Songoanda cogiendo una escoba y un recogedor. Mientras su hijo barría el suelo y Bulma intentaba calmar a Trunks,Chichi se quedó quieta con el ceño fruncido, entrando en una especie de estado de shock.

Trunks se calmó, y Bulma no sabía muy bien como abordar a la esposa de su amigo.

-Chichi yo... ¿Cómo estás?.-

Entonces la viuda de Goku se dió cuenta de la realidad. Bulma Briefs estaba allí, delante de ella, con su magnifica vida, su magnifico bebé, y quién sabe donde estaría el padre de su hijo, aquel asesino intergaláctico. Que injusta le parecía la vida.

-No tan bien como tú, eso seguro.-

La peliazul no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ese momento era todavía más incómodo de lo que había imaginado. Sentía la mirada negra de Chichi traspasándola. Entonces Songoanda intervino:

-¿quieres sentarte y tomar un café?-

Bulma agradeció la intervención del sayan, que hizo el momento un poco menos incómodo.

-Siempre que a tu madre le parezca bien.-

Chichi no dijo nada,simplemente se dió la vuelta y comenzó a preparar el café.

-¿Cómo va todo por la corporación?- Preguntó el hijo de Goku para intentar cortar ese incómodo silencio.

-Sin cambios. Trunks del futuro dijo que volvería cuando venciese a los androides, pero todavía estamos esperando.-

-Seguro que lo conseguirá y volverá pronto, cuando lo haga avisame, me gustaría verle.- Respondió Songoanda.

Chichi sirvió dos tazas de café y no pudo evitar interrumpir:- Seguramente tu hijo estará bien, como tu marido, si es que se le puede llamar asi. Dime,¿Qué hace Vegeta?¿Todavía sigue en la corporación o ya se ha largado?.-

La peliazul frunció el ceño. Odiaba esos comentarios hirientes sobre Vegeta. La esposa de Goku apenas había tenido trato con él, no sabía nada sobre él, y se atrevía a opinar e insultarle. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle de malas maneras.

-Vegeta está en casa, han sido días muy duros para todos.-

La vena en la frente de Chichi estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿¡Dias duros?!¿¡Dias duros para todos?!No me hagas reir.¡Es Vegeta el que debería estar muerto en lugar de Goku!.-

Songoanda abrió sus ojos negros como platos, no sabía donde meterse ni como relajar la situación. Conocía a Bulma, y sabía que era una bomba de relojería, y que había aguantado bastante en el corto tiempo que llevaba en su casa.

Levantó la vista lentamente hacia la cientifica. Trunks había comenzado a llorar, y Bulma con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos intentaba calmarlo. Se levantó de la silla suavemente sin decir nada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Chichi continuaba sentada mirando fijamente hacia su taza de café con la mirada llena de odio. El pequeño semisayan no sabía si ir tras Bulma o dejar que se marchase y pasar luego por la corporación.

Por suerte para todos, cuando Bulma abrió la puerta para marcharse, se topó con Krilin.

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Estaba claro que tras la muerte de Goku en algún momento Bulma tenía que hablar con Chichi e ir a visitarla, tanto por ella como por Songoanda.Y bueno...era de esperar que Chichi reaccionase asi. Aunque Chichi intentase echar la culpa de la actitud de Goku a sus amigos... la culpa de las acciones de Goku solo las tenía una persona, Goku.**_

 _ **Este nuevo torneo que se avecina tiene que ver con una de las peliculas. Solo he considerado en mis fics canónicas las películas que creo que pueden encajar con la cronología. En el fic anterior fue la peli de Broly, y en este fic será una película que desvelaré más tarde, pero que muchos os imaginaréis.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me leéis y a los que dejáis reviews. Sin vosotros, esto no tendría ningún sentido._**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Regreso al pasado.

Lo que menos se esperaba Bulma al salir de casa de Chichi fue toparse de bruces con Krilin.

-¡Hola Bulma!- Respondió Krilin jovial. No le sorprendía verla ya que en la breve conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Vegeta éste le había dicho donde estaba la peliazul.

-Hola Krilin.¿Qué haces aqui?.-

-Pues quería ver a Songoanda, y Vegeta me dijo que estabas aqui.- Cuando el amigo de toda la vida de Goku miró hacia Chichi y la vió con cara de pocos amigos, añadió:- Y a Chichi claro.

-¡Pasa Krilin!.- Dijo un sonriente Songoanda, quién agradecía enormemente ver a su amigo.-Y tu también Bulma.-

La cientifica siguió a Krilin seria y se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Chichi se levantó para hacer un café al que había sido el mejor amigo de Goku.

Krilin y Songoanda jugaban con Trunks, quién no paraba de reir. Chichi sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, no podía soportar escuchar a alguien reir tan feliz con la miseria que sentía por dentro.

Sirvió el café a Krilin y se sentó.

El pequeño pelilila seguía riendo, ajeno al dolor que inundaba aquella estancia. Ella ya nunca podría volver a disfrutar de la risa de un bebé entre sus brazos. Siempre había querido una familia numerosa, pero ahora Songoanda sería su único hijo.

-¿Llamaste a la corporación?.- Preguntó Bulma, ante la afirmación de Krilin de haber hablado con Vegeta.

-Si, y me lo cogió Vegeta.-

Aquello le confirmaba a Bulma que su compañero seguía sin pisar la cámara de gravedad.

-¿Y qué te dijo?.- Preguntó curiosa la peliazul. No se imaginaba al sayan teniendo una conversación teléfonica con nadie.

-Bueno ya sabes como es, hay que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos. Me dijo que estabas aquí. Y luego yo le dije lo que he venido a deciros.- Dijo el mejor amigo de Goku, disfrutando con la expectación que estaba creando.

Bulma, Songoanda y Chichi lo miraban expectantes. Incluso el pequeño Trunks lo miraba, sin saber muy bien porque todos los adultos de su alrededor se habían callado de repente.

-Mister Satán ha organizado un torneo de artes marciales.¡Sería genial participar!¡Todos somos mucho más fuertes! Especialmente tú Songoanda.-

El niño sonrió debilmente. No es que le apasionasen las peleas, pero sería una gran oportunidad para estar con sus amigos. Tras la muerte de su padre los necesitaba más que nunca.

Por su parte los ojos de la peliazul se agrandaron, el torneo podía ser la clave para que Vegeta saliese del ensimismamiento que llevaba desde la batalla de Cell. Para que recuperase su alma de guerrero. Aunque Mister Satán le parecía un imbécil que se había aprovechado de sus amigos para volverse famoso y rico, una oportunidad así no se podía dejar escapar.

Pero la viuda de Goku no estaba tan emocionada con aquella noticia. Sus puños se apretaron dolorosamente, hasta casi hacerse sangre. Habían perdido a Goku en la última batalla hacía nada y ya estaban pensando otra vez en pelear. No pudo evitar mirar a su hijo y ver esa pequeña sonrisilla que se le estaba formando. No pudo evitarlo. Entró en cólera.

-¡Songoanda no va a participar en ningún torneo!¡Lo que tiene que hacer es estudiar!su futura mujer algún día me agradecerá el haberlo alejado de las peleas. No quiero que nadie pase por lo que estoy pasando yo.- Dos lagrimones comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Krilin bajó la mirada, sintiéndose responsable del ataque de rabia de Chichi. Bulma no pudo evitar mirar a la viuda de Goku. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando. Si Vegeta hubiese muerte estaría derrumbada.

El hijo de Goku rompió el silencio. -Está bien mamá. No participaré si no quieres. No llores.-

Por primera vez desde que había llegado Bulma a casa de los Son, una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Chichi.-¿Me lo prometes?.-

-Claro.- Respondió Songoanda.

Krilin se sintió mal por haber ido a casa de Chichi a hablarles sobre el torneo. Quizás debería haber entendido que tras la que había pasado no estaban para esas cosas, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad para intentar que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hurgar en la herida.-

-No pasa nada.-Respondió Chichi con un hilo de voz.

Entonces una sensación extraña invadió a Bulma. Era una mezcla de calidez y una descarga de adrenalina.

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba en la corporación cuando escuchó un ruido en el jardin. Salió como un rayo, y un torbellino de sensaciones lo inundaron ante la imagen que vió. La máquina del tiempo estaba en el jardín.

Al abrirse la compuerta su hijo del futuro estaba allí. Bajó de la nave y miró a su padre con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Vegeta no necesitó que su hijo dijese nada, él sabía que había vencido a los androides, y aquello, aunque inconscientemente también supuso un triunfo para él.

-Padre...-Dijo el joven pelilila,a quién nunca dejaba de emocionar ver a su padre.

-Me alegro que hayas ganado a esas chatarras.-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de mediolado, y de repente la nube de pensamientos oscuros que le había estado invadiendo desapareció.

-Si, lo conseguí. Mi madre se alegró muchísimo de que en esta linea temporal hayas sobrevivido.-

Vegeta perdió la sonrisa. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con el muchacho no se había planteado que en otra parte, en un futuro alternativo vivía una contraparte de Bulma que había sufrido su propia pérdida.Y por alguna extraña razón, se alegró de que aquella mujer a la que no había conocido estuviese bien.

Sentía curiosidad por su propia contraparte del futuro, la que murió contra los androides.Él se había quedado con Bulma y no había intentado derrotar a Goku antes porque sabía de la visita de los androides en tres años. Pero su contraparte no tenía esa información. ¿Porqué no se enfrentó a Goku antes de que muriese por problemas cardiacos? Una pregunta no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente ¿Por qué?

Trunks vió a su padre envuelto en sus pensamientos, quizás no hubiese sido muy buena idea nombrar a su madre del futuro.

-Si no te importa, me daré una ducha y esperaré a mi madre. No siento su ki aqui, ni el de los abuelos.-

-Tus abuelos están en uno de sus viajes de negocios, y tu madre no creo que tarde en llegar. Se alegrará de verte.-

Mientras Trunks se duchaba no podía evitar sentirse afortunado de estar nuevamente allí. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a todos sus amigos, los que no había podido conocer en su linea temporal, y sobre todo al que había perdido, a su maestro, a Songoanda.

Cuando salió de la ducha sintió tres kis familiares. El de su madre, el de Krilin y el de Songoanda.

Nada más salir al salón con el cabello todavía húmedo su madre le dió un fuerte abrazo.-¡Trunks! ¡No sabes como me alegro de que estés aqui y de que hayas vencido a esos androides!.-

Cuando consiguió que su madre se separará de él saludó a sus amigos.

-No dudabamos que lo conseguirías.- Dijo Krilin.

Bulma se dispuso a sacar unos refrescos, y Trunks , Songoanda y Krilin se acomodaron en la terraza. Para decepción del muchacho su padre no estaba en esos momentos en la corporación cápsula. Sintió su ki a varios kilómetros.

-Ya siento que tu padre no esté aqui.- Dijo la científica al entrar a la terraza.-Pero seguro que se alegrará enormemente de verte.-

-He visto a mi padre al bajar de la nave.-Respondió el joven.

La mujer de cabellos azules emitió un suspiro.-Este Vegeta nunca cambiará.De todos modos le hará mucho bien tu presencia, créeme-

El hijo de Goku bajó la mirada. Sabía que probablemente Vegeta hubiese sentido su ki y se hubiera alejado. Ese sayan le odiaba.

Krilin aprovechó para explicarle a Trunks lo del torneo de Mr Satán, cosa que le entusiasmó.

-Será genial combatir todos juntos de nuevo, pero esta vez por diversión.-

Bulma miró a los guerreros conversar entusiasmados y sonrió.Aquello podía ser exactamente lo que Vegeta necesitaba.

 _ **Hola a todos! Esta vez me ha costado un poquillo más actualizar, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Sé que puede parecer que Chichi actúa como una loca, pero también convivir con Goku, y saber que tu marido ha decidido por propia voluntad permanecer muerto tiene que ser duro.**_

 _ **No se si quedará muy claro en el capitulo, pero Bulma aparece con Krilin y Songoanda en la corporación porque estos dos últimos sienten el ki de Trunks del futuro (Que útil tiene que ser eso de poder sentir el ki de las personas jejeje)**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, y ya si que si en el próximo capítulo comienza la película de los guerreros de plata.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Vegeta se encontraba en las montañas. Se había largado rápidamente de la corporación cuando había sentido el ki de Songoanda y Krilin acercarse, no tenía ganas de ver a esas sabandijas. Lo sentía por su hijo del futuro, ya que le desagradaba la idea de marcharse ahora que él había vuelto, pero no estaba preparado para aquello.

Además desde que Trunks le había nombrado a Bulma del futuro se sentía muy extraño. En realidad no conocía a esa mujer, al alter ego de su compañera, pero algo le recorría la espina dorsal cuando pensaba que esos androides habían podido matarla. Y mientras destruía todo lo que estaba a su paso, no podía evitar repetirse ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué si no sabían de la amenaza de los androides no había retado a Goku nada más este volvió?¿Porqué se quedó con Bulma sin el aliciente de entrenar durante tres años? Todas esas dudas martilleaban su cabeza.

Se sentía patético, no había tenido su enfrentamiento con Goku ni en el futuro alternativo ni en su realidad.

Mientras Trunks disfrutaba en la terraza de la corporación de la presencia de sus amigos y su madre notó que ésta tenía una expresión extraña. Su mirada estaba fruncida, incluso se podían apreciar dos arruguitas entre sus cejas. Esa expresión le recordaba demasiado algo, y finalmente se dió cuenta. Esa expresión le recordaba a su padre.

¿Le ocurriría algo a su madre? Debería sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, había conseguido que Vegeta no muriese en esa linea temporal, la tenía junto a él. Su madre del futuro hubiese matado por tener lo que esa Bulma tenía.

-¿Mamá?¿Te encuentras bien?-

Entonces la expresión de la científica cambió,y volvió a tener el mismo rostro de siempre.

-Si claro.- Respondió la peliazul, aunque no muy convencida de ello,desde hacía un rato sentía una especie de opresión en el pecho, unido a unas terribles ganas de romper algo.

A pesar de que Krilin y Songoanda se marcharon antes de cenar,Vegeta no volvió hasta bien entrada la noche. Sintió primero el ki de su hijo, que estaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, probablemente durmiendo. Sintió también el de su bebé, que estaba en su habitación. Eran kis casi idénticos, pero él podía distinguirlos perfectamente. Y después se concentró un poco y notó el de su compañera, que probablemente estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su habitación.

Cuando entró allí la vió, totalmente destapada y con ese pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y la obsevó de cerca dormir. Su frecuencia cardiaca siempre aumentaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Comenzó a sentir esa extraña sensación que le hacía débil y fuerte a la vez.

El rostro de la mujer estaba contraído, como si estuviese enfadada en sueños. Vegeta se metió a la ducha, y tras una ducha reparadora volvió a la cama. Cuando se tumbó al lado de Bulma observó que el rostro de la humana se relajó. Como si ella supiera que él estaba ya allí. Aunque probablemente ella inconscientemente le sintiera. Se dió cuenta de que no sabía apenas nada de las uniones sayan. Los únicos que le habían podido hablar un poco sobre aquello ni siquiera habían experimentado una. Tendría que ir comprobando todo por si mismo.

Por un segundo pensó en despertar a Bulma para una sesión de sexo, pero tras deliberarlo pensó que sería mejor dejarla dormir ahora que estaba más relajada. La veía demasiado en paz como para perturbar su tranquilidad, no quería que ella tuviese que ser participe de sus sentimientos de mierda y sus miserias, pero la había condenado a ello en el momento que se unieron. La abrazó y cerró los ojos. En contacto con su piel casi pudo sentir como ella le transmitía algo de la tranquilidad que emanaba, y se durmió tranquilo.

Cuando se despertó, una sensación extraña de paz lo envolvía. Su compañera ya se debía haber despertado, pues no estaba a su lado. Suponía que estaría con su hijo del futuro. Quizás su presencia era lo que le proporcionaba calma. Era extraño lo parecido y a la vez lo diferente que ese muchacho era a él.

Cuando fue a la cocina a comer algo allí estaban Bulma y los dos Trunks. Experimentó una sensación dificil de reconocer, ya que en sus años de mercenario nunca la había experimentado. Experimentó paz. Esa sensación era agradable pero perturbadora a la vez. Él no estaba hecho para experimentar paz. Él estaba hecho para ser el legendario supersayan, para ser el más poderoso del universo, y había fracasado estrepitosamente.

El sayan no dijo nada, y fue a la nevera directo.

-Buenos días para ti también Vegeta.- Dijo Bulma de manera irónica con una sonrisa de medio lado, y Trunks del futuro no pudo evitar sonreir para sus adentros.

-Los humanos estáis llenos de expresiones y sinsentidos. Sois la única raza que habláis sin tener nada que decir.-

-Entonces somos una raza especial dentro del universo.- Respondió Bulma. Su compañero no le iba a quitar la alegría de estar allí con su hijo del futuro.

-He decidido que voy a participar en el torneo de Mister Satán.- Intervino Trunks.

Vegeta se encontraba sentado ya en la mesa, sirviéndose zumo en un vaso. Miró a su hijo.-Después de vencer a los androides no creo que eso sea ningún reto para ti, pero si es lo que quieres...-

Trunks frunció el ceño, esperaba que su padre participara, o que al menos le dijese sus intenciones. La peliazul al mirar la expresión de su hijo del futuro no pudo evitar pensar en como se parecía a Vegeta.

\- ¿Y bien Vegeta?.- Preguntó Bulma casi leyendo los pensamientos de Trunks.

-¿Y bien qué?.-

-Que si piensas paricipar. Sería un buen entrenamiento.-

-¿Entrenamiento?¿De verdad llamas entrenamiento a eso? No me interesa en lo más minimo.-Dijo Vegeta bebiéndose de trago una jarra de un litro de zumo.

-Vamos Vegeta, Trunks va a participar. Participa por él.- Replicó la cientifica.

-No voy a participar. Si tanto te interesa participa tú.-

Bulma se levantó de la mesa.- Siempre va a haber enemigos Vegeta. Y si sigues así, cuando venga el próximo tu estado físico va a ser lamentable.-

-No me interesa en lo más minimo lo que le ocurra a este planeta.-Y tras decir esto el sayan se marchó. Había soportado ya bastante humillación. No quería saber nada de torneos ni de enfrentamientos. Su enfrentamiento más importante iba a ser contra Goku, y ya nunca lo iba a tener. La paz que sentía se evaporó, y comenzaron a invadirlo sensaciones muy familiares para él. Decepción, ira, frustración...

Bulma bajó la mirada y comenzó a experimentar de nuevo su marca escocer intensamente. Ni siquiera se llevó la mano al cuello. Estaba demasiado dolida por ese comentario, y apenas podía moverse.

-Madre...¿ estás bien?.-

\- Si... tu padre... ya sabes como es.- Respondió Bulma como pudo.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo ha dicho en serio, si hiciese falta protegería la tierra.- La sonrisa de Trunks tranquilizó a Bulma. Aquel joven era como tener una versión de Vegeta agradable y cariñosa.

Se preguntó si el niño que estaba en la trona jugando con una cuchara sería como el que tenía enfrente.

Vegeta voló hacia las montañas. Se sentó enfrente del estanque. Antes le ayudaba entrenar allí, ahora lo único que quería era estar solo. La marca de su cuello le dolía. No sabía lo que aquello significaba pero le daba igual. Sin saber como comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado una tarde de entrenamiento allí. Bulma había aparecido con su nave, y sin quererlo casi la mata. Recordó lo que había pasado después en el lago y lo bien que entrenó después. La nostalgia lo invadió. Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que su único propósito era entrenar para derrotar a los androides y a Goku. Cuando todo tenía un sentido.

Ahora ya carecía todo de sentido. No tenía un desafío, no tenía un propósito.

 ** _Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy de trabajo hasta arriba. En el próximo capítulo tendrá lugar la película de los guerreros de plata. En latino creo que es la galaxia estalla o algo asi._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:Los guerreros de plata

Songoanda se encontraba haciendo sus tareas cuando entró su madre en la habitación. Observó a la mujer. Se notaba que desde que había muerto su padre no había pegado ojo ninguna noche.

-Estoy acabando mis deberes.- Dijo el pequeño sayan.

-Lo sé. Eres muy responsable y no dudo que llegarás a la universidad.- Dijo Chichi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En realidad se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeño.

-Esa es la idea.- Dijo Songoanda devolviendo la sonrisa a su madre.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Yo...he pensado que si sigues interesado podrías participar en ese torneo.-

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos. No es que fuese un apasionado de las peleas como lo fué su padre, pero aquella era una buena oportunidad para ver a sus amigos,incluido Trunks, el viajero del tiempo, que no sabría cuanto tiempo permanecería aqui.

-¿En serio?.-

-Si. Estás cumpliendo con responsabilidad con todas tus tareas. No es que me gusten mucho los amigos de tu padre,pero no puedo prohibirte verlos. Además el dinero del premio nos vendrá muy bien.-

Una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pequeño, que tras un:-¡Gracias mamá!.- No pudo evitar salir volando en busca de Trunks para decirselo. Tras la algarabía inicial recordó a Vegeta...sabía que desde el torneo de Célula no soportaba ni mirarle a la cara. La posibilidad de verlo le acongojó, pero necesitaba hablar con Trunks. Intentaría evitar al príncipe y ya está.Conforme llegaba a corporación cápsula se dió cuenta de que no estaba Vegeta. Pero por suerte si que estaba el ki de Trunks.

Bulma y los dos Trunks estaban en una de las terrazas. La peliazul y su hijo del futuro tomando café y el pequeño Trunks medio dormido en su trona. El bebé debió sentir el ki de Songoanda porque abrió los ojos y comenzó a reir justo antes de que este apareciese.

-¡Songoanda! Que alegria verte.¿Cómo estás?.-Dijo la cientifica que siempre se alegraba con las visitas.

-Muy bien. He venido porque...¡Mi mamá me dejará participar en el torneo!.-

-Eso es genial, podríamos entrenar juntos.- Dijo el pelilila con una amplia sonrisa. Eso le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Songoanda.

-Chicos,¿porqué no entrenáis en la cámara de gravedad?.-

Los dos semisayans se miraron. Ambos sabían que ese era el santuario de Vegeta, y estos días no estaba especialmente de buen humor.

-¿Estás segura madre?No creo que a mi padre...-

-Déjame a Vegeta a mi. La cámara está hecha para el entrenamiento de un sayan, y si ese sayan es un cabezota y no le da la gana de utilizarla no es vuestra culpa. Vosotros sois sayans tambien.-

Los dos mestizos se miraron. En realidad tenían muchas ganas de entrenar juntos y aquella cámara lo haría todavía más emocionante, pero ambos temían la reacción de Vegeta si les pillaba. Sabían que el principe era muy temperamental, y era capaz de volar la cámara con ellos dentro.

Pero Bulma no les dio tiempo seguir dudando.-Vegeta no está, aprovechad ahora. Si sentis su ki continuáis entrenando fuera. Es sencillo.-

-Es una buena idea.-Dijo el hijo de Goku.

-Está bien.¿No te importa madre?.-

-Ya seguiremos hablando después,¡A entrenar!.-

Y los dos semisayan no tuvieron que escucharlo por segunda vez, se fueron hacia el que había sido el santuario de Vegeta.

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonreir. Sayans entrenando, la cámara de gravedad siendo utilizada...la nostalgia de lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos días, y que parecía que había tenido lugar hacía años. Un nuevo torneo...Sabía de sobras que Vegeta llevaba la lucha en los genes,no podía dejar pasar algo así.

Trunks y Songoanda estaban totalmente metidos en el entrenamiento. Gotas de sudor regaban sus cuerpos, y no solo sudor, sino sangre. Lo estaban dando todo. Ambos sabían que podía pasar mucho tiempo sin un combate así.Pocos estaban a su altura, y los que lo estaban habían muerto o se negaban a combatir.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que un nuevo ki había llegado a la corporación.

Vegeta sintió dos kis enormes que conocía perfectamente, eran su hijo del futuro y el estúpido hijo de Goku. Aunque en un principio iba a entrar directamente en la casa e ignorarlos, le pudo la curiosidad. Su lado sayan no podía ignorar un combate así.Se acercó hacia la fuente de aquel poder,y se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

Se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Aquel había sido su templo, su santuario, una máquina de entrenar hecha a su medida, sólo para él. Sintió que habían profanado algo que era suyo. Había dicho que no iba a volver a utilizarla, aquello era cierto,pero eso no significaba que el hijo de Goku pudiese utilizarla a su antojo. ¿Acaso aquel mocoso pretendía reemplazarle?Debería haber volado la cámara cuando tuvo la ocasión.

Y hubo algo que le dolió aún más. El acceso no era libre, tenía clave. Y sólo había una persona aparte de él que conocía esa clave.-Bulma...- Susurró lleno de ira mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en casa.

La peliazul se encontraba en el laboratorio leyendo unos manuales. Trunks dormía plácidamente en una hamaquita mientras su madre trabajaba, cuando se despertó de repente y comenzó a llorar. La científica se dirigió hacia su hijo e intentó calmarlo. Cada vez era más grande y le costaba más cogerlo, y más con la fuerza que había desarrollado el pequeño semisayan.

En cuanto Vegeta entró por la puerta, el llanto de Trunks cesó, y Bulma permaneció en silencio, mirando al padre de su hijo.

Una gran vena se posaba en la frente de Vegeta, que no emitió palabra, y tampoco hizo falta. Bulma sabía perfectamente porque el sayan estaba asi de enfadado.

-Antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que dijiste que no ibas a volver a entrenar, y que por lo tanto no querías ninguna mejora en la cámara de gravedad porque no era necesario.-

-Asi que reconoces que has sido tu la que has permitido que la cámara sea utilizada sin mi consentimiento.- Replicó Vegeta lo más calmado que pudo.

-Si te hubiese preguntado..¿ me hubieses dicho que si?- Dijo la peliazul arqueando una ceja, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-No.-

-¿Cómo tú no la utilizas significa que nadie más puede hacerlo?.-Replicó Bulma enfadada, aumentando sin quererlo el tono de su voz.

-Veo que lo has entendido-

-¡Madura de una vez!.- Gritó Bulma perdiendo los estribos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.-¿Que madure?¡Mira quien fue a hablar!¡La señorita tengo todo lo que deseo!¡No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida!¡He vivido cosas que ni te imaginas asi que no te atrevas a decirme que madure!¡Madura tú niñata consentida!.- Y dicho esto el guerrero se fué volando por la ventana. La marca le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir pero trató de ignorarlo. Su ego le dolía más.

La científica se quedó paralizada. Grandes lagrimones comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla a la par que su pequeño comenzaba a llorar sin parar. Sentía dolor, ganas de llorar,de soltar todo lo que llevaba, a la vez sentía rabia, ganas de destrozar todo. La marca comenzó a arderle pero no le importaba. Lloraba con rabia y con ira a la vez que su hijo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando y rabiando, hasta que escuchó un ruido. Eran los cristales de unas probetas que habían caido al suelo. Pero no se habían caido solos. Trunks no sabía Bulma como se había bajado de su hamaquita y había caminado hacia donde estaban los tubos.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!.-

La peliazul se acercó hacia su hijo y lo cogió en brazos. Tenía un pequeño corte en el dedo, pero el pequeño semisayan no lloraba.

La cientifica respiró hondo. Se había desahogado y se encontraba algo mejor. Se fué hacia la enfermería para curar el dedo de su hijo. Ya recogería ese estropicio luego.

Vegeta decidió que ese día no volvería a casa a dormir, dormiría en las montañas como ya había hecho otras veces. Había soltado toda su furia y se sentía extrañamente mejor, pero no creía que fuese buena idea volver tan pronto. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón en lo que le había dicho a Bulma, siempre había sido una consentida y se había salido con la suya, pero no podía evitar sentir culpabilidad por haberselo dicho de aquella manera. Sabía que aquello le habría dolido, y no estaba preparado para más discusiones.

Por la noche Bulma no pudo parar de dar vueltas en la cama. Sabía que Vegeta volvería, pero no esa noche. Se sentía culpable por la discusión que habían tenido. Es verdad que ella a lo largo de su vida se había salido siempre con la suya, pero Vegeta no había tenido esa suerte. Sabía que el sayan había sufrido la mayor parte de su vida, y aún así se había convertido en un buen hombre. Quizás tenía razón el guerrero y la que debía madurar era ella.

Al día siguiente le costó despertarse a la peliazul, fruto de la mala noche que había pasado. Al llegar a la habitación de su bebé le sorprendio que estaba vacía. Fue a la cocina y lo que vio le sorprendió aún más. Allí estaban Vegeta,Trunks del futuro y el pequeño Trunks, que estaba sentado en su trona y disfrutaba comiendo una papilla.

La cientifica arqueó una ceja¿ habría sido Vegeta quién se ocupó de Trunks? Y acto seguidó se reprendió a si misma por tener un pensamiento tan estúpido, habría sido Trunks quién se habría ocupado de su homólogo.

-Buenos días madre.-

-Buenos días Trunks.-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo a su hijo, y se acercó a su otro pequeño, que estaba muy ocupado devorando su cuenco de papilla.- Y a ti también Trunks.-

Se dirigió a la cafetera ignorando olimpicamente a su compañero, quién con una sonrisa de mediolado le dijo:- Tienes un aspecto horrible.-

-Buenos días para ti también Vegeta.-

Trunks del futuro no pudo evitar sonreir para sus adentros, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Cuando esa noche no había sentido el ki de su padre en la corporación se había preocupado. Cuando se despertó escuchó a su contraparte llorar en su cuna. Su madre no lo escuchaba presa del cansancio, y decidió que se encargaría de él para facilitarle las cosas a su joven madre, después de todo, ¿ quién mejor para cuidar de Trunks que él mismo?

Cuando su padre apareció en la cocina le pilló de improviso, pero no hizo mención a su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad con Songoanda. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, si no fuese porque Vegeta continuaba sin entrenar.

Trunks decidió que entrenaría con Songoanda en las montañas, no quería ocasionar discusiones entre sus padres. Y aunque la peliazul no decía nada, en el fondo esperaba que Vegeta sacase su adn sayan y participase en el torneo.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día del torneo. Bulma llevaba en brazos al pequeño Trunks, y su hijo del futuro les esperaba en la puerta. Se acercó a la cocina donde Vegeta se encontraba engullendo el desayuno.

-Nos vamos al torneo.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo el sayan sin dejar de comer.

Bulma se quedó dudando en la puerta de la cocina. No sabía si decirle algo o no. No quería discutir pero no podía dejar las cosas asi.

-¿No vas a venir verdad?.-

Vegeta dejó de comer y miró a su mujer. Quería medir sus palabras para no decirle algo hiriente. Sabía que muchas veces le hacía daño pero no era su intención. No quería hacer sufrir a la única persona que se preocupaba por él.

-Sabes que no iré.Soy el primero que le hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra forma, pero no puedo luchar, yo... no deseo luchar.Y... no quiero hablar de esto.-

Bulma no pudo evitar sentir un nudo por dentro al ver lo abatido que estaba su compañero. Sabía que el causante de su abatimiento y su falta de ganas de pelear era él mismo, y era frustrante no poder hacer nada. Comprendió que por mucho que le costase, era Vegeta el que tenía que sacarse de ese pozo en el que él solito se había metido. Lo único que ella podía hacer era estar a su lado.

Subió a la nave con sus dos Trunks, y cuando llegó a la sede del torneo vió a alguien que no esperaba ver. Chichi se encontraba allí.Songoanda Krilin y Picolo estaban con ella. Respiró hondo y se acercó.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar. He tenido ( y tengo por delante) unos meses muy intensos, y voy fatal de tiempo. Sé que incluso alguno habrá pensado que he abandonado el fic, pero nada de eso. Por mucho que tarde en actualizar no voy a dejarlo de lado ( pero tampoco voy a poder actualizar con la periodicidad que desearía) asi que os pido un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Este capítulo en inicio iba a ser más corto, pero finalmente me he visto obligada a dividirlo. Creo que este es un periodo de tiempo muy importante para la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, y quiero ir plasmando esa evolución. todos sabemos que para estos dos no fue en absoluto un camino de rosas, y queda mucho hasta llegar al Vegeta de super.**_

 _ **Un abrazo!**_


End file.
